Tommy sings about Kimberly when he gets her break up letter fixed
by Dr.Tommy Olivers shadow
Summary: This is a fixed version of my first story.


I own nothing except Jason James Oliver and Trinity Ann Oliver.

Song: Just a dream

Please be gentle it's my first fan fiction.

Today Tommy got his girlfriend a break up letter, now he was sitting in his room with Billy. Billy turned on the radio to Just a dream. Tommy started singing the song, while Billy recorded him.

I was thinking 'bout her, thinkin 'bout me

Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream

(Tommy started crying)

So I travelled back down that road

Will she come back? No one knows

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream

I was at top and now it's like I'm in the basement

Number spot and now she find her a replacement

I swear now I can't take it. Knowing somebody's got my baby

And now you ain't around baby I can't think

I should've put it down, should've got the ring

(Tommy pulled out a small black box out from under his pillow, Billy looked at him sadly)

Cause I can still feel it in the air

See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair

My lover, my life, my shawty, my life

She left me, I'm tied

Cause I knew that it just ain't right

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me

Thinking ' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes again, yeah, it was only just a dream

So I travelled back down that road

Will she come back? No one knows

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream

When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn

Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn

And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for

More and more I miss her. When will I learn?

Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback

(Billy was crying too, the others walk in and watched, Rocky, and Adam started crying.)

Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby

Hey, she was so easy to love

But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough

I'm going through it every time I'm alone and now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone

But she made the decision that she wanted to move on

Cause I was wrong

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything

Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything

[2X]

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me

Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be

Open eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I travelled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

Tommy was sobbing now, Billy looked at the others and they left.

Billy I miss my pink crane. Tommy sobbed out. Billy rubbed his friend's back

Later that day Billy asked Zordon to teleport the tape to Kimberly. Zordon agreed because he watched the whole thing from the viewing globe.

[Florida, Kimberly's apartment]

Kimberly couldn't believe she sent Tommy that letter but she was afraid of Tommy's reaction because she was pregnant. There was a flash of light when the light faded she saw a tape with a note with Billy's hand writing.

[Note]

Dear Kimberly,

I want you to watch this and if you want to Zordon said it was ok if you teleport to see Tommy.

Billy.

Kim placed the tape in her recorder and hit play, she watched Tommy and gasped when he pulled out the black box from his pillow. After the video ended she grabbed her communicator and pressed the buttons to contact the command center only.

Yes Kimberly? Billy said over the speaker

Billy I would like to see Tommy but I have one problem. Kim said fearfully

What's wrong?

Billy are the others there?

No just me, Alpha and Zordon.

Don't tell the others, but I'm pregnant with twins and they're Tommy's. Kim said

The other end was silent.

Hello?

Kimberly it's safe to teleport. Zordon said

Thank you.

Kimberly pressed the teleport button and landed in the command center. Billy hugged her and teleported her into Tommy's room where he still was sitting on his bed.

[Tommy's room]

Tommy noticed a flash of pink light but ignored it thinking it was Kat, but he froze when two pair of small arms wrapped around him.

Kimberly? Tommy said

Yes handsome it's me. Kim said

Tommy wanted to be angry but instead turned around with tears still running down his face.

Why Beautiful? Tommy asked

Kim took his hand and placed it on her bump. Tommy gasped and lifted up her shirt and rubbed her stomach feeling the bump.

I'm so sorry, I was afraid that you wouldn't want them.

Them?

Twins.

Tommy pulled her to him and kissed her.

I'm going to be a dad! Tommy shouted happily

He kissed Kim's stomach and kissed her again and again.

How far along are you?

Two almost three months.

Tommy's parents pulled up to the house.

What are going to do with your parents? Kim asked nervously

We'll probably get lectured and mom will call your mom and then they'll be happy for us. Tommy said placing his hand back over the bump

Tommy! Mrs. Oliver yelled

Coming mom! Tommy yelled holding Kim's hand

They walked downstairs and into the living room.

Oh hi Kim when did you get here? Mrs. Oliver greeted

I had to get a flight out here to give Tommy some news. Kim said squeezing Tommy's hand tight

What news? Mr. Oliver asked

Mom, dad Kim's pregnant with twins and they're mine. Tommy said

What! Both parents yelled

Tomas James Oliver I thought I told you to use protection. Mr. Oliver yelled

You guys are still in High School and what about college? Mrs. Oliver said

Mom, dad calm down your making Kim nervous and it's not good for my kids.

I know we are still in high school, and for college we'll figure it out. Tommy said pulling Kim into his side.

Mrs. Oliver picked up the phone and called Kim's mom. For the next hour they got lectured by the parents. After they were done Mrs. Oliver hung up the phone and walked over to Kim and hugged her. The parents agreed to help them for the rest of high school and during college After they talked they ate dinner and the new parents went up to Tommy's room.

I never got a scan done but blood work, when I teleport back to my apartment tomorrow I'm going to pack my bags and come back on the first plane I can. Kim said as she and Tommy got into bed they were both sleepy.

I'll call to set an appointment, I can't wait to hear our children's heart beats. Tommy smiled and kissed Kim.

The next day Kim teleported home before Tommy's parents could get up. Tommy made an appointment with Angel Grove Hospital when he hung up Kim called and gave him the flight number and time. Now Tommy was waiting for Kim to walk off the flight as soon as she saw him she ran to him with her carry-on bags and hugged him, they grabbed the rest of her bags and they went back to the Oliver's house.

Mom, dad we're home. Tommy announced as they walked through the door, they were greeted by all of the ranger with Jason, Trini, and Zack.

Jason, Zack, Billy, Rocky, and Adam had a talk with Tommy while the girls pulled Kim into their own little group.

[Five almost Six months later, Angel Grove hospital.]

Tommy recorded the birth of his twins. After they're cleaned up and stuff was taken for the birth certificates Tommy held their son Jason James Oliver while Kim held their daughter Trinity Ann Oliver. The other rangers visited and Billy gave them Zordon's gift for both children, inside the white and pink wrapping paper was a white one piece with the ninjetti animals on it and on the chest was a black out lined falcon and a pink crane on it the two birds made a heart, it was the same on the pink one, also in the box was two stuffed white falcons and two stuffed pink cranes each pair of the baby's parents birds had their names on it and written under each stuff animal's right wing was Zordon's and Alpha's names.


End file.
